A Reunited Rose
by NavelineJemTheHedgehog123
Summary: Amy recently broke up with her boyfriend. What will a certain blue hedgehog do to make things right?How will Sally react?
1. Heartbroken

"We're over"

Those words stung Amy like a jellyfish. How could he? After all the things he has been through with her? Fuck, she lost her virginity to him. But the orange hedgehog showed no signs of mercy.

"Pease Jacob-" And with that, he left a crying Amy on the floor. Later Amy's BFFs, Rouge the bat and Blaze the cat, came to comfort her when Amy slowly busted into a song...

{Amy}

 _Talkin' in my sleep at night_  
 _Makin' myself crazy_

{Blaze and Rouge}  
 _(Out of my mind, out of my mind)_

{Amy}  
 _Wrote it down and read it out_  
 _Hopin' it would save me_

{Rouge and Blaze}  
 _(Too many times, too many times)_

{Amy}  
 _Oh, he makes me feel like nobody else_  
 _Nobody else_  
 _But my love, he doesn't love me_  
 _So I tell myself, I tell myself_

 _{Rouge}_

 _One, don't pick up the phone_  
 _You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone_

{Blaze}  
 _Two, don't let him in_  
 _You have to kick him out again_

{Rouge and Blaze}  
 _Three, don't be his friend_  
 _You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning_  
 _And if you're under him_  
 _You ain't getting over him_

 _{All}_

 _I've got new rules I count 'em_

 _I've got new rules I count 'em_

 _I've gotta tell them to myself_

 _I've got new rules I count 'em_

 _I've gotta tell them to myself_

 _{Amy}_

 _I keep pushin' forwards_  
 _But he keeps pullin' me backwards_

{Rouge and Blaze}  
 _(Nowhere to turn, no way)_  
 _(Nowhere to turn, no)_

{Amy}  
 _Now I'm standing back from it_  
 _I finally see the pattern_

{Blaze nd Rouge}  
 _(I never learn, I never learn)_

{Amy}}  
 _But my love, he doesn't loves me_  
 _So I tell myself, I tell myself_  
 _I do, I do, I do_

 _{Rouge}_

 _One, don't pick up the phone_  
 _You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone_

{Blaze}  
 _Two, don't let him in_  
 _You have to kick him out again_

{Amy}  
 _Three, don't be his friend_  
 _You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning_  
 _And if you're under him_  
 _You ain't getting over him_

 _{All}_

 _I've got new rules, I count 'em_  
 _I've got new rules, I count 'em_  
 _I've gotta tell them to myself_  
 _I've got new rules, I count 'em_  
 _I've gotta tell them to myself_

 _{Rouge}_

 _Practice makes perfect_  
 _I'm still tryna' learn it by heart_

{Blaze}  
 _Eat, sleep, and breathe it_  
 _Rehearse and repeat it 'cause I (I, I, I)_

 _{Rouge}_

 _One, don't pick up the phone_  
 _You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone_

{Blaze}  
 _Two, don't let him in_  
 _You have to kick him out again_

{Amy}  
 _Three, don't be his friend_  
 _You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning_  
 _And if you're under him_  
 _You ain't getting over him_

 _{All}_

 _I've got new rules, I count 'em_  
 _I've got new rules, I count 'em_  
 _I've gotta tell them to myself_  
 _I've got new rules, I count 'em (baby you know I count 'em)_  
 _I've gotta tell them to myself_  
 _Don't let him in, don't let him in_  
 _Don't be his friend, don't be his friend_  
 _Don't let him in, don't let him in_  
 _Don't be his friend, don't be his friend_  
 _You ain't getting over him_

The song soothed Amy, Removing her past memories of Jacob...

* * *

 **Special thx to T1Weasel for Jacob.**


	2. A Party To Remember

Amy had booked club Rouge for her and the gang later on. They were going to have the party of there lifes... While waiting the time, she decided to go shopping for her outfit, along with her other girl friends Rouge,Blaze,Cream,Sally,Naveline(One of her BFFs from school).

Amy couldn't decide on what to were, so Rouge And Cream had both picked out an outfit for her. Cream had gotten her a long flowing dress that didn't hug her as much, and it had a belt around the waist. It had flowers patterned around it and the main color was red. She decided and told the young rabbit that it wasn't her type of dress. Next was Rouge's pick: like her usual self, she chose one with lots of cleavage shown. A black dress that hugged Amy so much,that it looked like a headless chicken about to explode! The dress looked like it was going to rip in millions of pieces and turned into black confetti. It was very short for her taste, and went down to mid thigh. The top of her dress was cut off, so she was practically exposed. She decided to **not** were this outfit. Sally came upon her, and mentioned to not were dresses. So she gave her a cute outfit: A black bra, see through black belly top and blue denim ripped jeans. Amy wore it and everyone wooed at how beautiful she looked. Her curved were showed off as was perfect.

* * *

The time came to get ready as they all approached at Amy's house.

Sally wore black shorts that were ripped, a white belly top that hugged her drastically. she also wore a golden choker around her neck, and a black denim jacket. The sides of her hair were cornrowed back, and the rest of her hair hung loose. She had dark red lipstick, baby blue eye shadow and black eyeliner. She also used mascara. Her shoes were boots.

Cream wore an orange belly top that had lots of strings on it. It hooked around her neck. She wore black shorts with a grey belt hang loosely, along with long see through grey knee length hair was combed down, and she wore orange eye shadow. She wore black sneakers.

Blaze's hair was combed down and straightened, and she wore black eye shadow, along with a black choker. She wore a tight black belly top and a tight black skirt. She also wore silver hoop earrings. She had heels too.

Rouge had light blue eye shadow, mascara and black eyeliner. She wore a black lace bra and a skirt, with long black boots. She also had an unbuttoned blue denim jacket coming down her side. Her hair was cornrowed.

Navy(or Naveline)'s sapphire hair was was in a side ponytail from the bottom left and flipped over her shoulder. She wore a white top that was a belly top. She also wore denim ripped jeans. Her navy blue skin shone. She also wore black eye shadow,with a light red lipstick. She wore white sneakers.

Amy wore what she had chosen, a black bra, black see through black belly top and blue denim ripped had silver eye shadow, big golden hoop earrings too. Her hair was curled down, and she wore a black headband. They got ready and set of for their club party...

* * *

Meanwhile all the boys were invited, including her ex boyfriend Jacob. All together it was Amy,Sonic,Rouge,Knuckles,Naveline,Shadow,Cream,Tails,Sally,Jacob,Blaze and Silver.

Once the girls arrived, they entered a VIP room at the toop of the club. The was a masive stage with red curtains, and blue ones hung loosely around the the DJ box was a green Crocodile named Vector, who would be playing the was a black and silver ball hanging from the ceiling as the light bounced around the room from it. There were a few coaches on the side, each red and blue. There were also several bars with their own bartenders. As the girls strut inside, the boys mouth were agape. They went in Alphabetical order,From Amy to Sally. The DJ began to play the song "Havana" by Camilla, and soon everyone started dancing. Jacob went up to Sallyy and commented on how beautiful she lookedd, while Amy sat on thhe coch. She spotted that Sonic was also not dancing with anyone. They decided to dance with one another.

Soon a while later, The song came to an end. The next came on: "Salute" By little mix. The girls formedd a group as well as the boys. They were dancing to the song in groups: They had a dance battle. For example, the girls would sing, _"Ladies from across the world, listen up we're looking for recruits"._ These lyrics Would consist a dance move that went with each girls holding hands doing the waave in motion, all arching down into a bridge, flipping over, turning to the side, hands on head and do a salut just when the word "recruits" is said. Then the boys would do their randomness, then the girls and so on. After a few minutes of battling and fighting, The girls eventually won and evryone went to get drunk. :) (HOORAY!)

Everyone got drunk, especially Knuckles. He ended up taking Rouge into a room and moaning sounds could be heard. No one was able to go home so two a people went in a room:Blaze and Silver,Cream and Tails,Amy abnd Sonic( Since she didnt want to stay with Jacob),Naveline and Shadow and Jacob and Sally. Although she wanted to sleep with Sonic, she didn't complain. She went on with Jacob instead. Sonic felt nervous around Amy, realising she was now single. He had a crush on Amy for a long time now. He just didn't know when to mention it...He watched her sleep peacefully in joy... Wanting to see this scene everyday..


	3. Author's Note

SORRY GUYS! I'VE BEEN BUSY ON WATTPAD! I'M SOOOOO SORRY!I'LL TRY UPDATE. YOU GUYS ARE ALL ? !

 _NavelineJem_


End file.
